Darex II Toldreyn
".." --- .. Darex II Toldreyn, nicknamed Rex by his parents and usually just referred to as Darex, is the oldest child and son of Jedi Master Korvan Toldreyn and Dr. Alicia Toldreyn, grandson of Jedi Knight Arix Tolod on his mother's side, and Jedi Knight Durain Toldreyn on his father's side. Named for his uncle, Darex Toldreyn, who was killed aboard the [[SSD Ravager|SSD Ravager]] during Operation Panthac, Darex was a Jedi Youngling at the Jedi Temple on Dantooine before being taken from his family and order by Sith during a raid on Dantooine. Biography ~wip~ Death Darex has not died yet. You monster. Post-mortem See above. Personality ~wip~ Relationships ~wip~ Korvan Toldreyn "C...Can you show me that again?" "Once more. Then you have to try, Rex." --- Korvan Toldreyn and Darex II Toldreyn practising the Force While Darex feels closer to his mother than his father, he idolizes Korvan, holding a lot of unconditional love for him. Korvan was able to reach out to Darex using the Force while he was still a fetus, able to form a connection between the two. This was also the time that Korvan identified the child as being a boy, and also that he was Force sensitive. Korvan often finds Darex II to be wiser than his years, but also a great source of entertainment as he can be very sassy when he wants to be, leading to his mother Alicia being annoyed - Another source of entertainment for Darex's father. Alicia Toldreyn "Tell me a story, mommy." "You wouldn't like the stories I have to tell, Rex..." --- Alicia Toldreyn and her son Darex II Darex II is incredibly close to his mother Alicia, far more than him and Korvan. The two spent all of their time together when Darex was first born, and she often found it very therapeutic to just watch him exploring his new world as she struggled with adapting to motherhood. The fact that Darex is a Force Sensitive is often a source of worry for his mother, something he doesn't understand yet -- He's too young to realize how much she fears for her children sometimes. Annika Toldreyn "Annie?" "That's your sister." "I... like Annie." "Good. You have to protect her, right?" --- Darex II Toldreyn meeting his newborn sister Annika Toldreyn for the majority of their early childhood.'']] Annika Toldreyn and Darex II Toldreyn are very, very close as a result of being alone together most of the time. He watches over and protects his younger sister, even as she's just barely learning to crawl and soon walk. He was one of the first to notice that Annie enjoys certain noises and sounds, being calmed by some and enraged by others. Becoming rather sensitive as a result of this, Darex is often watchful and keeps his sister away from things that would unnecessarily upset her. Behind the scenes Darex's face claim as a child is Jakob Davies, and his face claim as an adult is Eion Bailey. Darex II Toldreyn will be in the majority of Toldreyn children who choose to join the Knights of the Republic, serving as a Jedi Sentinel and a Jedi Investigator. Category: Individuals Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters